


hold me under the moon, kiss me under the stars

by neohearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Back kisses, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Light Petting, Love Bites, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Tease, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Na Jaemin, dw it gets super soft at the end, is petting the right word i hope so hhh, once again ;((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohearts/pseuds/neohearts
Summary: renjun blinks once, then twice, as a futile attempt to further adjust his eyes to the dark, wishing the lines blurred and fuzzed by darkness would become more discernible. he wants to memorize every detail of jaemin in this moment—every wisp of shadow adhering to his biceps, every vestige of the moon settling on the hairs of his skin, every twinkle of the honey galaxies in his eyes,everything.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	hold me under the moon, kiss me under the stars

endless moonlight drenches the cascading curtains and soaks through the cheap fabric, washing the bedroom blue with the muted hues of stars and serenity. the bed is more veiled in night and tranquility than the duvet blanketing the two bodies occupying its expanse.

renjun is lying on his side, trying his best to stave off sleep as jaemin traces doodles and patterns on his bare back, their lower halves dressed in only the fresh bedsheets tangling between their legs. renjun struggles to keep his eyes half-open, eyelids and limbs heavy with drowsiness. his lethargy-clouded mind barely managed to interpret hearts and a small flower being sketched onto his skin as well as the words _i love you_ and _injoonie_ before he gave up deciphering whatever illustrations and writings jaemin scribbles out absent-mindedly.

renjun suppresses countless of shivers every time jaemin’s fingertips skim across his sensitive skin, passing over the faint sheet marks that developed from being pressed down onto the bed too hard. he relishes in the soothing feeling of lines and curves being swiped over his skin with jaemin’s fingers, feeling pliable like he always is when it’s just him and jaemin. renjun feels the bedsheets momentarily lift and tug back as jaemin shifts closer. there’s a heartbeat of silent stillness, before a large hand encircles renjun’s shoulder and lips close around the gap between his shoulder blades, immediately starting to move to give burning, open-mouthed kisses.

renjun, despite being hazy with exhaustion, registers the gesture in less than a fractions-worth of a second. he fails to smother a gasp and unintentionally clutches the pillow and sheets beneath his hands. the abrupt transition from the rough strokes of fingers to the gentle caresses of soft lips effortlessly causes a full body shudder to wrack renjun’s frame, no longer able to contain all the repressed shivers he fought so hard to control earlier. “hey,” renjun stammers out and curses at himself for already sounding breathless and affected. the sinful lips don’t halt or pull away in spite of his quiet protest, trailing down his spine and kissing each ridge of bone poking through skin, leaving goosebumps behind in its depraved wake. the hot sensation of a smooth mouth working marvels onto the exposed superficies of his back is more than enough to rouse renjun fully and leave his hypersensitive nerves lusting for more contact and crudity, for jaemin to bruise and _claim_ , and it’s a little too much for his addled brain to process.

jaemin’s lips drag up his spine and settle between his shoulder blades again. his lips slip down a bit more to slowly mouth over the area where the shoulder blade meets supple muscle, and his hand squeezes renjun’s shoulder to grab his attention.

“ _here, baby? want me to mark you up where only i can see?_ ”

renjun lets out a high whimper and nods.

“ _use your words, baby._ ”

“yes,” renjun pants out right away, flustered. “please.” his voice ends up sounding tinier and more vulnerable than he expects and he knows jaemin, perceptive as he is, heard the way his words trembled unwillingly. jaemin’s thumb strokes his shoulder, maybe as a wordless response to his reply.

then, without another warning, he begins to _suck_.

tongue and teeth work together in a rhythm, mercilessly biting and licking on a single spot. renjun mewls and jolts when jaemin sucks particularly harshly. the loud smacking against his naked back resounds in the once hushed silence of the room and it makes renjun squirm a little; the fact that the abuse on his own skin is all he can perceive in the darkness and quietude. keens and whines spill from the confines of his lips because jaemin doesn’t relent, not even to breathe, and it makes him flush blistering hot. renjun hazily imagines a red patch of his skin darkening into splotches of purples and greens once morning comes, and it fills his once sleep-induced brain with fizzy froth and buoyant cotton. jaemin’s teasing mouth assaults his sensitive skin ruthlessly as his fingers dig into the flesh of renjun’s shoulder, holding him in place and preventing him from writhing away too far from his lips. jaemin occasionally pulls away to sweetly kiss a circle around the mark that’s only growing more and more sore before diving back in, teeth and tongue and lips and all. renjun can’t do anything except submit to his wicked ministrations.

jaemin’s vice grip on his shoulder eventually loosens and his actions start to grow more lenient and gentle: his teeth grazes instead of biting, his tongue darts out instead of licking, his lips brush instead of smacking. a sigh falls out of renjun’s parted mouth when jaemin’s tongue prods at the sore love bite before being replaced by a final, wet kiss.

“are you okay, angel? i didn’t push you too far, did i?” jaemin murmurs, voice deep and husky. renjun felt jaemin’s lips shaping and curving around the words against the forming hickey inked into the edge of his shoulder blade.

renjun drops onto his back to gaze up at jaemin hovering over him, the sore love bite cooling down against the sheets.

moon drip pools into the dips of jaemin’s delicate collarbones and trickles over his sloping shoulders with the fluidity of a river. the taut muscles of his arms and chest are swathed in a paper-thin coating of starlight and shadows, so suiting and lavish that it seems like second skin. the angles of jaemin’s beautiful face pierce the soft rays of celestial light filtering through the window curtains: moon dust shimmering on the bridge of his nose and the roundness of his cheeks, silver dew clinging to the length of his eyelashes and the sharpness of his jaw. renjun blinks once, then twice, as a futile attempt to further adjust his eyes to the dark, wishing the lines blurred and fuzzed by darkness would become more discernible. he wants to memorize every detail of jaemin in this moment—every wisp of shadow adhering to his biceps, every vestige of the moon settling on the hairs of his skin, every twinkle of the honey galaxies in his eyes, _everything_.

renjun can see the love and apprehension brimming jaemin’s eyes even in the darkness of night. “i’m okay, jaemin. you’d never rush into something i wouldn’t want to do,” renjun murmurs to jaemin and to the chilly night sharing the room with them.

jaemin shakes his head in disagreement, hair shaking off droplets of liquid diamonds that evaporate into the night air. “no i got carried away,” he admits, guilt lacing his tone and flickering in his eyes. “i should’ve stopped when you said ‘hey’. or i should’ve just let you fall asleep since it’s so late.”

renjun barely recalls even saying that. “i didn’t say to stop, though,” he reminds him with the aim to soothe the regret riddling jaemin’s expression. “i wanted you to....continue, too. i’m sorry if i made you doubt that.”

“no no no, you didn’t do anything wrong. don’t apologize.” jaemin lowers down to his elbows to peck the corner of renjun’s mouth. “ _i_ should be the one saying sorry, renjun, not you.”

renjun furrows his eyebrows together. “well i don’t want you to apologize either, so let’s just drop this, yeah?”

jaemin releases an amused chuckle, the sound chiming in the moonlit night and making the stars jealous. jaemin leans down to kiss renjun deeply. “you amaze me sometimes,” he mumbles, the words caught between their locked lips.

renjun tilts his head up to kiss him back with just as much fervor, hoping the moon is watching over them. “yeah?” a stolen breath. “you amaze me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the more i reread this the more i think the ending is cheesy and gross um
> 
> anyways i started writing this thinking it would rack up to maybe 500-600 words, but of course, i overkilled and it’s 1k+ >:( this one-shot definitely veered off into a path than i didn’t expect it to, but it still ended up at the destination i wanted it to arrive at so...yay??? thanks for reading tho <33  
> 


End file.
